Holidays
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The Criminal Minds cast on holidays.
1. Happy Thanksgiving!

Happy Thanksgiving!

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any or its characters. This can take place either in an AU where Haley and Aaron never split up or before they did; reader can take his/her pick. Could also be viewed as a chapter in the Chocolate Covered Hotch fic but since I wanted to start a holiday fic, it being Thanksgiving time, and another reason I can't say, I decided to make this the first chapter.

DING-DONG!

"Honey, can you get the door?" Haley shouted from the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" Aaron called, as he turned off the vacuum, headed downstairs, and opened the door. "Hey! Come in!"

"Hope I'm not too early," Dave grinned, stepping over the step hold.

"No, you're just on time! Here let me take that," Aaron answered, taking a dish from his friend's hands. "You can sit-"

"Unca Dave!" Rossi was tackled to the ground as a three year old dashed from the living room and threw his arms around Rossi's legs.

"Hey Bud!" The man laughed.

"Come on! I want to show you my new car!"

"A car?" Dave exclaimed in mock surprise. "At your age?"

Jack giggled and rolled his eyes, "It's a toy silly!"

"I'll just bring this in to Haley." Aaron laughed. "If the door rings you can answer it." The team had decided to spend Thanksgiving together this year and since he was the only one with a big enough dining room to seat nine people (other than Dave, but Rossi wasn't about to offer to be the host) they had decided on having it at his house. "Dave's here." He said, kissing Haley on the cheek. "Where do you want this?"

"Mmm…" Haley kissed him back, "On the table's fine. Could you put the dressings out too? Turkey will be ready in a couple."

"Sure." He grabbed the dressings and put them and the salad out on the table. "Need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay." He went back into the living room and saw that the rest of the team had arrived.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bossman!" Penelope exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Hey, man!" Morgan clapped him on the shoulder. The rest of the team greeted him and they talked for a while until Haley came in to tell them it was time for dinner. Then, bringing their individual dishes, they headed to the table. They chowed down and soon it was time for dessert.

"Well, we've got a surprise for you all." Haley smiled as she set the pumpkin and pecan pies on the table.

"Even me?" Aaron laughed.

"Uhhuh, Daddy!" Jack answered and disappeared into the kitchen, appearing moments later with a bowl, "I helped Mommy makes it earlier! It's your-"He was cut off as he tripped on an untied shoe lace. The bowl went flying and Aaron felt something cold and thick splatter on his face. For a moment there was dead silence; then there was the sound of laughter as the team looked at their pudding covered Unit Chief. "Sowwy, Daddy!"

"It's alright, Buddy!" Aaron gave his son a smile, and licked his lips. "You know chocolate pudding is my favorite and this," He gave another lick. "Is delicious!"

"Really?" Jack exclaimed, thrilled that his surprise worked out.

"Yup! Definitely the best Thanksgiving pudding I've ever had!"

Haley stepped to his side and gave his cheek a lick. "Mmm, you're right!"

"Eww!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, tone it down! There's a kid here!" Morgan laughed.

"Okay, I'll go get cleaned up." Aaron laughed and went upstairs. Afterwards they ate dessert and talked until the team got tired and decided to go home; but later on when Haley and he lay in bed that night, Hotch realized that he hadn't been entirely truthful to Jack. It hadn't just been the best Thanksgiving pudding he had had, but the best Thanksgiving.


	2. The Perfect Gift

The Perfect Gift

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any or its characters. Oh, and I know this isn't the true meaning of Christmas but I wrote it anyway. Sequel to my other fics with Perotta.

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS! THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN TEN SHORT MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CHECKOUTS. WE WILL REOPEN TOMORROW AT 9' AM."

Grimacing Perotta rushed towards the toy section. It was three days before Christmas and of course what Jack wanted the most was the one toy that everyone wanted. This was the third store he had been to that night; everywhere else was sold out and if he couldn't find it here the kid would be out of luck. He turned down an aisle and spotted the Big Foot toy. One left. He breathed a sigh of relief and started towards it only to have his view blocked by another man dashing out from the left and grabbing it from the shelf. Perotta growled. But experience had shown him that most men could be reasoned with.

"Hey!" He snapped, stepping forward.

The man looked up warily. "Yeah?"

"That's mine."

Now the man's face took on a stubborn, smug expression. "Look, I'm sorry. But my nephew gave me a list. This was on it. So I need to get it."

"This was on my son's Christmas list and he wants it more than anything."

"Too bad." He turned to head towards the checkouts.

"You-" Perotta stepped towards the man, then forced himself to stop. There were cameras in the store. If he did anything to the guy, he, Aaron, and Jack would have to move again. Well, there was more than one way to skin a man, not that he'd wanted to resort to it but who was he to let Jack's Christmas be ruined by some stranger.

With a sigh he followed the guy up front, exited the store. There were only two cars in the lot and one was his so he was pretty sure which one was the guys. With a quick glance around, he went under the hood, snipped a few wires, closed it back up and went back to his car and waited. Sure enough, about ten minutes later the man came strolling out of the store, carrying his bag, guiltlessly. Just like he hadn't tried to ruin Christmas for a five year old kid. It nearly drove Vincent crazy.

The guy got in his car and tried to start it a couple of times, cursed, and then got out. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell, and it was then that Vincent decided to be the good neighbor.

"Hey!" He rolled down the window. "Need a lift?"

The guy looked up at him suspiciously, "No, Triple A should be out hear soon!"

"Well, okay, just thought I'd offer." Vincent started his engine and shifted into gear, then the guy changed his mind.

"Actually I could use a ride!"

"Hop in!" The guy did so, bringing his bag with him, and Perotta drove off. He wished all his hits were this stupid. "So where are you headed?"

"Oh, about fifteen minutes down the road. 56 Maple Ave, you know it?"

"Yeah." Perotta stated and they drove on in silence until they came to a dirt road turning off into some woods. "Just gotta pick something up." Perotta said, turning. The man nodded. They drove for a couple more minutes, just until they were out of the way and then Vincent stopped the car.

"What are you doing? I don't see a house." The man gave a nervous laugh.

"Get out." Perotta ordered.

"What is this some revenge for taking the last of that stupid toy?" The man snapped.

"Yup, now get out I'm not driving you any further." Vincent slid his hand into his pocket where he always kept a switch blade.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" When Vincent didn't answer, the man gave a sigh and got out of the car.

Once he was out, Perotta climbed out after him and before the man could get one more remark out of his mouth, Vincent had slit the guy's throat. Then, wiping the blade on the man's jacket, he pocketed it, threw the bag back into the car, and drove off.

…..

Three days later it was Christmas morning and Jack had just finished opening all his presents and was currently playing with his favorite one, the Bigfoot.

"I still can't believe you found that!" Aaron laughed.

Perotta smirked. "I have my ways."

Aaron looked at his partner questioningly, but then shook his head. After all, even Vincent couldn't have done anything too bad during the holiday season.


	3. The Case of the Christmas Caper

The Case of the Christmas Caper

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Can either be in an AU where Haley and Aaron never separated or before they divorced. Oh, and the quote's from the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" which I don't own either. And I know Santa's not the true meaning of Christmas but if you hadn't guessed by the last chapter, not all of these are going to have some deep religious meaning.

"But I heard him exclaim, ere they drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'" Aaron Hotchner finished. Then kissing Jack, who was snuggled between him and Haley, on the forehead, he rose to his feet. "It's time for bed, Buddy."

"But Daddy," Jack whined, "I want to stay up to see Sa-a-anta!" He finished with a yawn, causing Haley and Aaron to let out small chuckles.

"Well, you need to go to sleep, Baby, or else he won't come, remember?" Haley laughed.

Jack heaved a sigh. "A-Alright, Mommy." He lay his head down on Aaron's chest and by the time the two had reached the top of the stairs, Jack was asleep.

Aaron tucked him into bed, gave him a kiss goodnight, and then headed back downstairs. Haley and him put the presents out around the tree and then went up, curled around each other in bed, and went to sleep. It must have been hours later when Aaron awoke to the sound of a loud bang. Sitting up in bed, he turned on the light and glanced around. Nothing. He was about to dismiss it as part of a dream when THUMP! It sounded again.

This time Haley woke up. "What was that?" She whispered, clutching at his arm.

"I don't know." He quickly got out of bed and unlocked his safe. He grabbed his gun and loaded it. Grabbed his cell phone and gave it to Haley. Then, Haley tiptoeing behind him, he headed out of the room, and down the hall to where Jack was supposed to be. Thankfully, they found him there, sleeping peacefully. After checking the closet and it turning up nothing, he turned to Haley. "Lock yourself in here, call 911, and then Jason. Try to keep your voice down, but he can stay on the phone with you until I get back up or the police arrive." She nodded, too terrified to say anything. Turning around, he headed cautiously out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly, back against the wall, he made his way downstairs. He could hear rustling sounds coming from the living room. Keeping as quiet as possible, he rounded the corner only to see a dark figure bent over near the Christmas Tree. "Put your hands above your head where I can see them, and turn around slowly!" He shouted.

The figure froze and, straightening up, did as Aaron had said. As the man turned to face Aaron, he saw that the intruder was an elderly man with white hair and a white beard that went from his chin to his waist. True to the season, he was dressed in a red suit. "Well, hello there! Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?" The man chuckled.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" Aaron snapped, cocking the gun and pointing it at the man.

"Well, Ho-Ho-Ho! I'm Saint Nicholas!" The intruder gave a laugh. "And you should be in bed, Aaron! Oth-"

"How did you know my name?" Aaron bit out, disturbed.

"Like I said! I'm Santa! I know everything about you! I know you have a beautiful wife and an ad-"

"You keep away from my family!" Hotch knew that a man suffering from this deep a delusion should be dealt with more carefully, and normally Hotch would have stepped back to assess the situation. But that was on a case and this man was threatening his family. He swallowed. "Look, I know that you think that you're bringing joy to my family, but-"

"Not just joy, Aaron! Toys! Lots of toys for the little tyke and-"

"Keep away from son!" Hotch snapped before he could stop himself.

"Look," The man sighed, reaching towards his feet and lifting up a sack. "I can prove it to you. "

"Don't you-"The man reached inside the sack. "Drop. The. Sack." The man kept rummaging. "Drop it!"

"Ah! Here it is!" The man drew his hand out holding something and Aaron fired, winging the man's arm.

Hotch hurried over to stand over the man. Kicking the sack out of the way, he cocked the gun again and pointed it at the man. "Don't move!" He heard sirens and moments later the door was being kicked down. "We're in here!" He shouted and the police entered.

Surrendering his gun, he told the police who he was, Jason showing up only seconds later to confirm it. The police arrested the intruder, took his and Haley's statements and after many exhausting hours later, they left. Haley was upstairs, reassuring Jack that everything was alright and that the commotion he had heard was probably just Santa, and Aaron was downstairs with Jason and the rest of the team. Aaron hadn't wanted to call them, but Jason had insisted on making a fuss out of things, and so they were all crowded around his living room while Aaron told them what had happened.

"Well," Morgan whistled, when Hotch had finished, "For someone who's probably a paranoid schizophrenic, that guy sure went through a lot of trouble to maintain his delusion."

"I know!" Hotch gave an incredulous chuckle. "Believing you're Santa is one thing, but breaking into someone's house with a sack of toys…" He trailed off.

"Yeah," Morgan added. "And the reindeer on top of that."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"You mean you didn't realize?" Prentiss put in.

The team lead Hotch out onto the lawn, and turning around, pointed to the roof. Up on the rooftop there were a sleigh and eight not so tiny reindeer. For a moment everyone was silent.  
Then Jason said in a slightly stunned tone, "Well, I guess we should start calling local zoos for reports of missing reindeer!" And the team headed back inside.


End file.
